


Rent

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana reacts to the tearing of the veil; Morgause dies.<br/><a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/76429.html">Find on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent

**Author's Note:**

> I interpreted this as the verb, “tears”, meaning to rip, rather than wet tears that drip from your face. I was going to try to make it fluffy, but uh, you can see what happened. Thanks a billionty to kleinefee92 for brainstorming the last 40 words with me:)

When the Cailleach rent the veil between the worlds, Morgana felt giddy. Light, even.  
  
Her heart filled with joy as each blood drop fell from her beloved sister and the opening was torn wider.  
  
The screams and moans of tormented souls were music to her twisted ears. Her toes started tapping and soon she was waltzing with an invisible partner.  
  
Ecstasy ended when she turned around and the cold reality hit her. Morgause’s sacrifice had worked perfectly which meant no one got their happy ending. Morgana collapsed, puddled on the cold stone floor, and wept, voluminous tears soaking her gown.


End file.
